mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Doug Wright Award
The Doug Wright Awards (founded December 2004) are literary awards handed out annually to Canadian cartoonists, honouring excellence in works published in English. The awards are named for Canadian cartoonist Doug Wright. Winners are selected by a jury of five Canadians who have made significant contributions to national culture, based on shortlisted selections provided by a nominating committee of five experts in the comics field. The Wrights are handed out in three categories, "Best Book", "Best Emerging Talent" and, since 2008, the "Pigskin Peters Award" for non-narrative or experimental works. The Wright Awards are modeled after traditional book prizes, with the intention of drawing attention to the comics medium from a broad range of demographics inside and outside of its traditional fanbase. The Wrights have garnered acclaim and coverage from mainstream and literary media, as well as earning the support of a diverse range of participating artists and jurors including Don McKellar, Bruce McDonald, Jerry Ciccoritti, Bob Rae, Andrew Coyne, Chester Brown, Lorenz Peter, and Nora Young. Awards The Best Book and Best Emerging Talent awards are a large wood-and-glass trophy, engraved with images from Wright's comic strip. The award was designed by the cartoonist Seth, who admitted to some embarrassment at being the inaugural winner of the trophy he designed. . The Pigskin Peters Award, named in honour of a character from Jimmy Frise's Birdseye Center, is a custom, tailored derby hat with its own unique plaque that doubles as a hat post. It was also designed by Seth. Nominees/Winners 2005 Juried by Chester Brown, Rebecca Caldwell, Nora Young, Jerry Ciccoritti and Don McKellar. Best Book *''Worn Tuff Elbow #1'' by Marc Bell (Fantagraphics Books) *''Pamplemoussi'' by Geneviève Castrée (L'Oie de Cravan) *''The Frank Ritza Papers'' by David Collier (Drawn & Quarterly) *''DC: The New Frontier vol. 1'' by Darwyn Cooke (DC Comics) *''Clyde Fans, Book One'' by Seth (D&Q) Best Emerging Talent *''Rabbithead'' by Rebecca Dart (Alternative Comics) *''Revolver #1'' by Max Douglas / Salgood Sam (self-published) *''Canvas'' by Alex Fellows (Fantagraphics) *''Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Life'' by Bryan Lee O'Malley (Oni Press) 2006 Juried by Justin Peroff, Alan Hunt and Ben Portis. Best Book * Pyongyang: A Journey in North Korea by Guy Delisle (D&Q) * Scott Pilgrim Versus the World by Bryan Lee O’Malley (Oni) * Dragonslippers: This Is What an Abusive Relationship Looks Like by Rosalind B. Penfold (Grove Press) * Paul Moves Out'' by Michel Rabagliati' (D&Q) * ''Wimbledon Green by Seth (D&Q) Best Emerging Talent * Northwest Passage Vol. 1 by Scott Chantler (Oni) * The Unexpurgated Tale of Lordie Jones by Marc Ngui (Conundrum Press) * Dark Adaptation by Lorenz Peter * Skim by Mariko Tamaki and Jillian Tamaki * Nil: A Land Beyond Belief by James Turner (Slave Labor Graphics) 2007 Juried by Bruce McDonald, Mark Kingwell, Judy MacDonald, Lorenz Peter and Jessica Johnson. Best Book *''Shenzen: A Travelogue From China'' by Guy Delisle (D&Q) *''This Will All End in Tears'' by Joe Ollman (Insomniac Press) *''Scott Pilgrim & The Infinite Sadness'' by Bryan Lee O'Malley (Oni) *''Gilded Lilies'' by Jillian Tamaki (Conundrum Press) *''Nog-a-dod'' edited by Marc Bell (Conundrum Press) Best Emerging Talent *''Gray Horses'' by Hope Larson (Oni) *''House of Sugar'' by Rebecca Kraatz (Tulip Tree Press) *''Was She Pretty?'' by Leanne Shapton (Farrar, Strauss & Giroux) *''Bacter-area'' by Keith Jones (D&Q) *''Mendacity'' by Tamara Berger & Sophie Cossette (Kiss Machine) 2008 Juried by Katrina Onstad, Ho Che Anderson, Marc Glassman, Mariko Tamaki and Helena Rickett. Best Book *''365 Days: A Diary'' by Julie Doucet (D&Q) *''Spent'' by Joe Matt (D&Q) *''The Magical Life of Long Tack Sam'' by Ann Marie Fleming (Riverhead Books) *''Southern Cross'' by Laurence Hyde (D&Q) Best Emerging Talent *Essex County Vol. 1: Tales from the Farm'' and Vol. 2: Ghost Stories by Jeff Lemire (Top Shelf Productions)' *''Pope Hats by Ethan Rilly (self-published) *''Kieffer #1'' by Jason Kieffer (self-published) *''The Experiment'' by Nick Maandag (self-published) 2008 introduced a new category dedicated to works that fall outside the bounds of traditional storytelling. Named after a character in the classic Canadian comic strip Birdseye Center, the The Pigskin Peters Award recognizes non-narrative (or nominally-narrative) comics. Pigskin Peters Award *''Milk Teeth'' by Julie Morstad (D&Q) *''Little Lessons in Safety'' by Emily Holton (Conundrum Press) *''Excelsior 1968'' by John Martz (self-published) *''Fire Away'' by Chris von Szombathy (D&Q) 2009 Juried by Bob Rae, Andrew Coyne, Martin Levin, Joe Ollmann and Diana Tamblyn. Best Book *''Burma Chronicles'' by Guy Delisle (D&Q) *''Drop-in'' by Dave Lapp (Conundrum) *''Paul Goes Fishing'' by Michel Rabagliati (D&Q) *''Skim'' by Jillian & Mariko Tamaki (Groundwood) Best Emerging Talent *''History Comics'' by Kate Beaton (self-published) *''Maids in the Mist'' by Caitlin Black (self-published) *''Blue Winter, Shapes in the Snow'' by Jesse Jacobs (self-published) *''Kieffer #2'' by Jason Kieffer (self-published) *''Jack & Mandy'' by Nick Maandag (self-published) Pigskin Peters Award *''Hall of Best Knowledge'' by Ray Fenwick (Fantagraphics) *''Ojingogo'' by Matthew Forsythe (D&Q) *''All We Ever Do is Talk About Wood'' by Tom Horacek (D&Q) *''Small Victories'' by Jesse Jacobs (self-published) Winners of the 2009 Doug Wright Awards were announced on May 9, 2009 at the Art Gallery of Ontario during a ceremony hosted by actor and director Don McKellar. References External links *Wright Awards homepage *"Doug Wright's family", CBC TV profile of Wright from 1968. * Artists honoured for comics hailing nostalgia, everyday life Doug Wright Awards Doug Wright Awards Category:Canadian comics Category:Canadian art awards